Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies
Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies (プリティーリズム・インフィニエトスカイズ Puritii Rizumu: Infinieto Sukaizu) is a fanstory written by Millyna. It's the originally first part, but now second part of the SHINING SKIES Series. The story revolves around Kitasaki Hikari, Yozora Mizuki and their friends who are striking to become Prism Stars similar to their rule models Infinity. A major and reccuring theme is admiration and identities. Plot *List of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies Episodes One year ago, the world of Prism Shows was schocked by an car accident on which three of the four Infinity members died. One year later, the up-and-comming Prism Show Unit "SEASON" strikes to become Prism Stars of national level. On their way to the top of Japan are many obstacles but yet, the four girls aim to be like their four rule models who once changes the Prism Show industry forever. Characters SEASON SEASON is a new Prism Show Unit. It was formed about an half year before the beginning of the series. The series freature them growing as Prism Stars. They are students at Pretty Top and considerd as best unit of the school, even thought the girls are trying to find a real label to work under. At the end of the series, they have left Pretty Top and are signed under SHINING SKIES. SEASON has two known original songs, New Day Smile and later We Shall. Their signature jump is''' 365 Days. '''Mizuki Yozora (夜空水木) Mizuki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old and a feminine-typed idol. Mizuki has been Prism Star since being 13, however, her breakthough into the industry was after joining SEASON and becomming their center. Mizuki is known for her extremly skilled voice and her ability to sing every genre very well. Mizuki is fixed on her career and tends to be a bit cold and arrogant. She started to perform Prism Shows after watching Infinity's debut live. Despite greatly admiring them, Mizuki also hates them for being famous despite starting around the same time as she did. Mizuki's My Song is named Mizu no Kagami and her signature jump is Eternal Aria. Her theme-color is red. Hikari Kitasaki (北坂ひかり) Hikari Kitasaki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old and a pop-typed idol. Hikari has a friendly, clumsy personality wand is lacking of self-confidence. Hikari believes in the good in other peoples heart. Akari later discribes her to be similar to Yuna, making Yuna want to be similar to Yuna. She later learns that she better should be herself. Hikari's My Song is named Suki Dakara and her signature jump is Overflowing Rainbow. Her theme-colors is turquise-blue and pink. Yuki Nakamoto (中本ゆき) Yuki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and a member of SEASON. She is 17 years old and a huge fan of Infinity's Tori due to her being the reason to change her own character and personality from shy to active and open. She dreams of becomming someone similar to Tori. Her My Song is Skater and her signature jump is Sky Skater. Her theme-colors are black and white. Miharu Kobayashi (小林美晴) Miharu is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and Akiko's twin sister. She is sixteen years old and a sexy-typed Prism Star. She is also very active in acting and was a child actress. Miharu is a bit stubborn and loves the japanese style. Her My Song is Evening Style and her signature jump is Perfect Party. Her theme-color is orange. Trainees The Trainees are students at Pretty Top. Four are known by name and act as minor main characters. Akari temporary joins them. They later get an original song Everyday ROCK. Akiko Kobayashi (小林秋子) Akiko is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and Miharu's twin sister. She is fifteen years old and a ethnic-typed Prism Star. Akiko rivals with her sister. She constantly tries to be better then her. She is the inofficial leader of the trainees. Yui Hibata (日端ゆい) Yui is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a lovely-typed Prism Star. Yui is a dreamy girl who usually hides behind her glasses. She is clumsy due to dreaming around constantly. She is 14 and the youngest main character. Akemi Takayama (高山明美) Akemi is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a pop-typed Prism Star. Akemi is a sporty girl and a good student. She is students concil president at her school. She is 18 years old. Akemi considers this year as her final year as prism star. Haruka Saito (西都遥花) Haruka is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a cool-typed Prism Star. Haruka loves theater and dreams about becomming an actress. She'd also love to write movie scrips by herself. She is 16. Infinity Until their forced disband due to the car accident, Infinity used to be the one of the top units of the Prism Shows all over the world and japan's number one. They are a Prism Show Unit which consisted for 3 years. They were signed under the SHINING SKIES label. Infinity was known for their special concert shows which were said to include something "No camera can film". Infinity's signature song Infinity no Skyline which still charts in downloard charts sometimes. Their signature Prism Jump is Infinite Skies. At the end of Pretty Rhythm: Infinire Skies, they redebut and release their newst single. Akari Yorukawa (夜川灯) / Rikaa (りかあ) Akari is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old. One year ago, she used to be the Top Prism Star Rikaa, a member of Infinity. In the beginning of the series, Akari appears to be a quiet, negative girl who isn't interessted in friendship. Later, Akari returns to her old self, being a postive but challenging girl. In the series, her theme song is Mirai no Memory while her My Song as Rikaa is Horizon. Her signature jump is the Starlight Accession which is said to be only possible to be done by herself. She is represented by stars. Yuna Morimoto (森元由奈) / Yuna (ゆな) Yuna is a character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She tecnically is a main character, however, she doesn't appear until the end. She is 17 years old and member of Infinity in which she goes by the hiragana spelling of her name. Yuna reflects Hikari in her personality excluding the fact that she has got selfconfidence. Yuna's My Song is called Sonzai Suru Riyuu and her signature jump is named Loving World. She is represented by hearts. Toriko Kato (加藤鳥こ) / Tori (とり) Toriko is a character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She tecnically is a main character, however, she doesn't appear until the end aside of camero appearances. She is the leader of Infinity and currently studies journalism. She is 19 years old. As member of Infinity, Toriko goes by her nickname Tori. She is a strict leader, pushing herself and her friends beyond their borders. She is a unprecedented dancer and known for social engagement. Tori's My Song is called Jiyuu na Shoujo and her signature jump is Arrow of Peace. She is represented by feathers and peace signs. Sakura Joukuu (上空桜) / Sakura (さくら) Sakura is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 18 years old. She's an active model, having left the Prism Show Industry after the accident. She is the only daughter of Joukuu Yashiro, the CEO of SHINING SKIES. She is a member of Infinity and went by her name spelled in hiragana. Sakura is known for her great beauty and intelligence. She's said to be the perfect example of a girl. Sakura is a perfectionist and tends to be a bit arrogant. However, she is also a good teacher and friendly. Similar to Akari, after the inccident, she became unsociable. Sakura's My Song is named Yume de Saku and her signature jump is My Eternal Paradise. She is represented by flowers. Others * Joukuu Yashiro '(上空矢代) - Sakura's father and president of SHINING SKIES. * 'Yorukawa Yamato (夜側大和) - Akari's father and CEO of an unknown compay. * Oda Minako (小田美奈子) - Girlfriend of Akari's father Yamato. * Matsubasa Ameko (松原雨子) - Sakura's main manager. * Sakamoto Takumi '(坂本匠) - Pretty Top's Manager. * 'Akitsuka Hayato (阿木塚隼人) - Trainer at Pretty Top. * Kato Hinata (加藤日向) - Toriko's older brother. * Takayama Satoshi (高山さとし) - Akemi's little brother. Songs Song Name (Original Interpret) (Note) Songs marked with a * are performed by the said interpret on the CD. In the anime, they might be performed by others only. Songs listed under the interprets are originally performed by them. - Opening/Ending Themes = Interpret in the () is the interpret who performs the song as opening/ending. They maybe are performed by others too. * New Day Smile (SEASON) (Opening 1) * Mirai Step (ミライステップ) (SEASON, Trainees) (Opening 2) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (All) (Opening 3) * Infinity no Skyline (InfinityのSkyline) (Infinity) (Opening 4) * Mirai no Memory (未来のメモリイー) (Yorukawa Akari) (Ending 1) * Yume to wa? (夢とは？) (Infinity) (Ending 2) * Natsu no Diary (夏のDiary) (Mizuki & Hikari) (Ending 3) * BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (BEAUTIFUL SKY ~素敵な世界~) (SEASON & Trainees) (Ending 4) - By Artist= |-|SEASON= * New Day Smile * We Shall * BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (BEAUTIFUL SKY ~素敵な世界~) (With Trainees) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (with Trainees and Infinity) |-|Infinity= * Infinity no Skyline (InfinityのSkyline) * * Yume to wa? (夢とは？) * * Shiroi Sekai (白い世界) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (with SEASON & Trainees) |-|Trainee= * Everyday ROCK * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (with SEASON and Infinity) * BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (BEAUTIFUL SKY ~素敵な世界~) (With SEASON) |-|My Songs= *Horizon (Rikaa) *Mirai no Memory (未来のメモリイー) (Unofficial) (Yorukawa Akari) *Suki Dakara (スキだから) (Kitasaki Hikari) *Jiyuu na Shoujo (自由な少女) (Tori) *Yume de Saku (夢で咲く) (Sakura) *Mizu no Kagami (水の鏡) (Yozora Mizuki) *Sonzai Suru Riyuu (存在する理由) (Yuna) *Skater (スケーター) (Nakamoto Yuki) *Evening Style (イブニングスタイル) (Kobayashi Miharu) |-|Others= *Natsu no Diary (Yozora Mizuki & Kitasaki Hikari) *Utautai (Unknown Prism Star/Sung by Sakura Ayane) *Eien no Kagayaki (Yozora Mizuki) *Mirai Step (ミライステップ) - }} Music Release The music of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies are released in diffrent singles and albums. All are officially credited as "SHINING SKIES", even thought the songs are credited with the corresbonding character of the series. In the booklet, the real life singer is noted alongside with producers, writers and arrangers. The lyrics are also included in the booklets. The opening/ending themes are usually released about two months after the ending/opening debuted. They usually also include another track. *New Day Smile/Mirai no Memory *Mirai Step/Yume to wa? *"Shiranai" wa Arienai/Natsu no Diary *Infinity no Skyline/BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ The mini albums include all tracks which aren't released with the opening/ending theme singles. *MY SEASON (SEASON My Songs + SEASON Members Mirai Step Versions) *MY INFINITY(Infinity My Songs + Infinity and Trainees Mirai Step Versions) *MY SKY (Best Off-Album. All Songs of the series plus special versions) Trivia * Infinite Skies refers to the older Pretty Rhythm seasons in the beginning. Siluettes of the main characters are shown while Prism Shows are explained. As well, sometimes, placards show units of the older series. * In the series, the song "Utaitai" is played which is sung by Sakura Ayane. Even thought the performer isn't shown, Rinne of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live was voiced by her. * The idea of the shaped linings on the hair and in the eyes of Infinity's members isn't original. It's from Millyna's favourite anime series AKB0048. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Rhythm